grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wednesday, June 13, 7:30 PM Open Eye Cafe
In attendance: April, Amelia, Claire, Jay, Leslie, Chris, Mary, Alan, Sammy, Charlie, Eric See Also: Carrboro Community Gardening Coalition =Organizational Structure= Tasks and roles were defined. It was agreed that some tasks should be rotated on a seasonal (garden season not calendar season) basis. It was also agreed that some tasks should be rotated more frequently than others, specifically the Queen Bee role. Roles will be redefined at the end of the summer when the fall growing season begins. Each role has a pool of interested gardeners from which these roles are filled. image:CCGC_Organization.jpg Roles Minute Taker Per meeting a Minute taker is chosen. Minutes to be posted on the wiki in enough time to be looked at by others before the next meeting. Minute Takers job is also to send reminders for the next meeting. Treasurer monitors budget and funds Term: yearly As of May: April Queen Bee Also known as workday coordinator. Responsible for being the first person at the garden on Saturday, greeting newcomers, and coordinating all workday activities. Also works together with waterer and garden volunteers to set a plan for the week. Rotates on a monthly basis. Pool Of Queenbees: April, Jay, Sammy, Leslie June - April July - Jay August - TBD Waterer Coordinates the watering of the garden during the week. Consults with the Queen Bee to determine how much and what needs to be watered. Leslie Public Relations Two roles were defined under PR: a. Town Contact (Interfacer)- The town contact interfaces with Town of Carrboro officials, represents the CCGC at town meetings, and serves as the point of contact for the CCGC. Term: Temporary as community garden is established Jay, Sammy b. Secretary - The Secretary checks the phone messages and answers email for the CCGC. Term: Seasonal Pool of Interfacers: Eric, Chris Guidry, Sammy Eric Website Manager Chris Wiki Management This role has been held by Sammy but is considered to be everyone's responsibility by its nature. Sammy, Everyone Newsletter Planning and design of the CCGC newsletter will be done by committee. Mary, Claire, Jay Calendar Planning and design of the calendar will be done by committee. Jay, Eric Seed Saver This role is currently just the job of being the seed bank, but will evolve into the seed saver as our garden matures and produces seed. April Steering Committee The Steering Committee concept was developed in order to fill the need to have a guiding body that addresses the "nuts and bolts" issues of the garden that need not be brought before the entire CCGC listserv. For example, the steering committee calls for meetings of the general membership to address important issues, watches the bottom line, is open to any interested members, and holds bi-weekly meetings. Current membership includes: Jay, Leslie, Chris, Mary, Alan, Sammy, Eric, April, Charlie =Listserves= It was agreed that three separate list-servs will be used 1. Steering Committee 2. Announcements 3. General (Newsletter) =Member Agreement= The issues of membership, fees, waivers, and so-forth were brought up. It was agreed that this issue should be addressed in more depth at the next Steering Committee meeting. =Info Booth= Planning for an info booth at the site has begun, and will include input from Phil Blank, Eric, and the Steering Committee. This info booth will include a garden log or garden diary, plus general information about the garden, pictures, a sign, etc. =Agenda Items for the next Steering Committee meeting= A. Member Agreement B. Membership Benefits, Structure, Fees, etc. C. OCPYC + CCGC relationship D. Mission Statement --71.65.205.131 15:10, 18 June 2007 (UTC)Minutes recorded by Charlie St.Clair